Akuji (character)
]] Details *Server: Shadowfire *Race: Zabrak *Gender: Male *Profession: **Original: Master Bounty Hunter **Current: Mercenary **Space: Smuggler Alliance Ace Pilot *Faction: Imperial *Guild : SNOW (PA) *Residence : Avalon, Corellia Becoming a Bounty Hunter Akuji was an Weapons Specialist grunt for the Iridonian Planetary Defense. After completing standard flash training and accelerated growth, Akuji was placed under the direct tutelage of the clone trooper, Null-7, also known as N-7 and as Lt. Mereel. Under Mereel's strict discipline he learned to use his fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with his training in advanced weapons and vehicles to become a virtual one-man army. During a civil war on his home planet, Akuji was asked to collect on a bounty by the future Senator of Iridonia, Kaysil Verwood, on the leader of the opposition. After Akuji collected, he soon became a bounty hunter himself and worked for different factions, including the Empire, rising in profile to become one of the most feared and successful bounty hunters in the galaxy, spending his earnings on equipment to help him in his assignments. He would always find his prey, and he gave them no mercy, ignoring pleas and bribes. Ships .]] Orion's Talon, YT-2400 The Orion's Talon was a salvaged YT-2400 light freighter that Akuji found on the planet Dathomir while tracking a bounty. The Orion's Talon was a heavily armored craft that Akuji constructed from the hulks of three different YT-1300s that he had acquired. The ship also had a reputation as a blockade runner. DeathWish, KSE Firespray The Firespray-class patrol and attack ship has been recently re-introduced to the market by Kuat Systems Engineering. Although the original design was generated a number of years earlier, the prototype vessels built at that time were all lost in the hangar where they were being stored during an unfortunate prison escape incident. A sole ship survived the catastrophe and the design has since attained some notoriety owing to the escapades of its pilot. Rather than building to contract, KSE had generated the Firespray design as a project to shop around and had fronted all the cash for the prototypes, confident that once people had seen their performance purchase orders would come rolling in. Instead, the loss of the prototypes put the company in financial dire straights with nothing concrete to show for the Firespray project, and no way to generate interest in the product through demonstrations. Having already drained accounts originally stocked by a huge initial financial outlay, KSE mothballed the project and everything that had been built so far, including reams of technical data and all of the specialized tools used to build the prototype vessels. KSE then went on to enhance their existing offerings and go on to carve an even larger niche for themselves in the market for post-sale ship upgrade kits. Successful Bounties Since September of 2007, Akuji has collected on 61 bounties. Highest Bounties: BigTymer - 1,074,795cr Byospy - 1,011,576cr Kismet' - 382,386cr Tavion - 309,217cr Sai-Falcon - 265,038cr Jintow - 239,340cr Eschaton - 222,642cr Szzlstk - 221,439cr, 159,720cr Rodwi - 221,193cr, 210,059cr Intao - 212,389cr Arkani- - 209,602cr Vexo - 134,498cr Zylor - 128,183cr Cyrix - 125,261cr Abyssmal - 114,918cr Salinata - 114,465cr Redac - 112,534cr -Rudy- - 102,444cr Holec - 101,774cr Solitare - 101,741cr Lycus - 100,561cr Category:Character journals Category:Shadowfire characters